Facing Fears
by omgitzzzzzzJenny
Summary: Instead of having fun like the rest of her friends during winter break...Gabriella will be packing, moving, and then unpaking boxes. Troyella!
1. Facing Fears

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, Disney does...so all credit goes toward Disney!

_Got to face your fear, lying on the floor_

Monday mornings are the worst. My mom is always asleep and when she's awake she's screaming at me to shut the baby up. My baby sister, Celcia, is always crying and then my mom screams at me because it's too loud for her, since she almost always has a hangover.

Celcia shouldn't even be considered my sister. I mean I'm practically her mother. She is a seventh month baby and I mean she's the cutest thing you have ever seen. She has dark hair and hazel eyes. And she's always laughing. She even manages to put a smile to my face. My mother had Celcia about seven months ago. Then my father left her for a blonde bimbo, young enough to be my older sister. My mom acted as if she was fine but then she started drinking. Ever since then I have been taking care of her.

I can remember when life used to be only me, my mom, and my dad. We used to be the perfect little family of three. We had so much fun together. Then my mom and dad started fighting and they decided to have another baby to pull them together. That only made things worse because my mom kind of decided that. My dad was totally against it. So, my mom got pregnant and my father started cheating on her with a new lady that works with him.

I woke up today to my alarm and not Celcia screaming. I thought it was odd, but then I just figured she wasn't awake yet. That's something I do a lot. I just figure things will happen. I figured Celcia was going to be a boy because I always wanted a brother, and I figured that my mom and dad were going to work things out and get back together. Nothing I ever figure is right, and I just get more and more upset about it.

I looked into Celcia's nursery. It is a light shade of pink large white polka dots everywhere. There was a white crib in the corner and a pink changing table. Then there was a white rocking chair in the corner with pink flowers on it. I designed this room by myself. It gave me something to do while my parents were figuring things out and it kept me occupied. That's what I want to be when I grow up, an interior decorator. I haven't told anyone that, not even my friends. Everyone thinks I am going to be a doctor or a teacher because I am in all AP classes and have a 4.0 GPA.

She wasn't in her crib and isn't old enough to climb out yet. At this rate I was freaking out. I ran down the stairs and in the kitchen my mom was making pancakes while feeding Celcia her bottle. The first thought that ran through my mind was that I was dreaming. I seriously pinched myself a couple times, to see if I was or not.

My mom had me sit down and after putting Celcia in her playpen and giving her some toys to keep her occupied she gave me some pancakes to eat. She said that she was officially filing a divorce to my father. She was also getting some help. Now she is on a pill that makes her very sick if she consumes any alcohol at all. Then she dropped the biggest bomb ever. We were moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico. She found a new job and so we are all moving next week.

What was I supposed to do? She was doing all of this for me and Celcia. So, I couldn't say I didn't want to move. Instead I just smiled and said that's great and asked what school I would be going to. Apparently I am going to a school called East High. They have a wonderful scholastic decathlon team and the school colors were red and white. My mother says I will love it there. My mom said a lot of other stuff that day too, but I wasn't really listening.

All my friends are here. They understand the way I am. They understand me. If I move nobody will understand anything. They will be all up in my face expecting me to talk about where I came from, who my parents are, and my past life. I hate talking about my past. It was the one and only thing I hated doing. I mean sure I hate other things, but I can't stand talking about my past. I mean I don't see the point. Why do I have re-live all the moments by talking about them? Why can't they just let me be? I mean the past is over and we have to look toward our future.

My name is Gabriella Montez. Well actually if you look on my birth certificate it will say Gabriella Roberts, but I want to change my last name to my mother's side. Celcia probably will too, once we move. I am a sophomore in High School and instead of having fun during winter break I will be packing, moving and then unpacking boxes. Yippee! Well this should turn out to be a disaster. I can't wait to see how long my mom will keep this up.

**Author Note:** So I just had this idea, in my head. It is actually partially a true story. Please review and tell me how to improve. I'm always looking forward to reading my reviews too! Also, I will be playing a little game. At the beginning of this chapter I have a line of lyrics. Tell me what the name of the song and who sings it and the next chapter will be dedicated to you.


	2. Keeping Promises

"There that's the last one," I thought as I carried the last box of my things into the garage. The moving truck was coming tomorrow. I couldn't believe it. I would have to leave all my friends behind. Then we were going to take a plane all the way to Albuquerque, New Mexico. It was so far away from New York City and even though her mom said that I would be able to visit I doubted it.

My mom has never kept a promise. Well, okay she kept this one promise. When I was five years old all I wanted was this doll in the window of a famous toy store that we would always pass on the way home from kindergarten. I would stop by and look at the doll for hours, sometimes long enough that my mom would have to drag me away. My mom promised that someday I would have that doll. So I believed her.

I would still stop at the window everyday and admire the doll. I would dream about how when I got her we would have tea parties and play for hours and be best friends. Then one day the doll wasn't there. I ran into the store and asked the kind gentleman where it was. He said that the doll had been bought. That night I cried for hours. I was so upset. I was angry at my mom because she promised that I would have it.

I told my best friends Marissa what happened and she said that maybe my mom bought it for me and was going to give it to me on my sixth birthday. I hadn't thought about that. I was so happy and was looking forward to my birthday. On my sixth birthday I rushed down the stairs and my mom and dad were sitting there with piles of presents. Teddy bears, Yo-Yos, shirts, coloring books, crayons, pants, markers, dresses, colored pencils, skirts, stuffed animals. Anything a little kid could want. Since I was the only child my parents spoiled me. But, my beloved doll wasn't in the pile.

I tried not to show it, but I was really upset. That night on my sixth birthday after I stuffed my face with cake and told my parents' thank-you for all the presents I went to my room and cried. I cried because all I wanted was that little doll, and I couldn't have it.

Time went on and I soon forgot about the doll, because I was on to bigger and better things. Then on my sixteenth my mom gave me a big box wrapped with a light pink wrapper. I opened it and inside was a dol. It was the prettiest doll I had ever seen. I thanked my mom and put it aside. Then I started playing with my new Nintendo DS. My mom asked me if I knew which doll it was. I shook my head because I had forgotten.

She explained that she was the one who had bought the doll all those years ago. She bought it for me, but since it was made out of china she didn't want it to get ruined. I asked her how come she just didn't tell me, and she said that she wanted it to be a surprise. By the end of the story I was sobbing. I grabbed her and I hugged her so hard I thought she would have broken a rib or two. That was the only promise my mom ever kept.

As I came out of my daydream my mom came over to me and told me to go to bed and we would finish everything in the morning. I said okay and asked if Celcia was asleep. She said that she already put her down so I went to bed.

That night I had the scariest dream. My dad came back and was trying to kill us. My mom and Celcia escaped and so he was after me. Then a boy, about my age, helped me get away. The funny part was I remember him being so nice, sweet, cute, friendly, and really gentle with me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember what he looked like. The only thing I could remember was these bright, icy, blue eyes.

I woke up screaming. It was about three in the morning. My mom hadn't heard me and Celcia wasn't awake so I just lay in bed thinking about what tomorrow held for me. Okay fine, I also thought about that blue-eyed boy too.

**Author Note:** Was it good? I didn't like this chappie too much. Any advice? Please review. I only got four review last time!!


End file.
